


Faith

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, Gen, losing confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So because of internet issues I'm really far behind on the challenge but I'll be updating a bunch of fics today. Sorry about that!</p><p>Day 13: What is your character's primary flaw or weakness?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So because of internet issues I'm really far behind on the challenge but I'll be updating a bunch of fics today. Sorry about that!
> 
> Day 13: What is your character's primary flaw or weakness?

     He watched her as they moved stealthily through the Fade. He could hear the demon taunting her, telling her lies. That's what demons did, being a mage she should know that. But the longer he watched, the more sure he became that she was listening to it. Believing the vile filth that spewed from it's lips.

     "You'll never get them out of here," it hissed. "They'll all be trapped here, die here, because some stupid little girl thought she could try and save the world. You killed them all at the Conclave didn't you? Touching things that weren't your to touch. You killed Willow, yes you did. Because you didn't have the guts to follow in her footsteps."

     He watched as the words bore down on her, her shoulders slumping, her face sagging with grief. The creature was wittling away the little confidence that she had managed to inspire in herself over the last months and it was killing him.

     Finally he gathered his courage and took those extra few steps to her side. It took everything he had, this place was sapping his courage just as it stole her confidence. Gently, he placed his shaking hand upon her back, and she turned to look at him with fear and sadness.

     "You can do this, Boss. We have faith in you."


End file.
